That Which You Seek
by Kyoto141092
Summary: Yes... yes you're curious. You want to know what this is about. You can't help it. Every letter your eyes pass over only increases the rapid beating of your heart! Well, I'll let you in on a little secret! This isn't actually a story! it's a collection of story ideas, challenges, and more! (Mostly Naruto based of course) Please enter! And find what you seek... Muahahahahaa!
1. A Few Guidelines

**Welcome! Ladies and Gentlemen! Writers, viewers, and reviewers! I'm Kyoto and THIS is not a fanfiction!**

 **This is a collection of story ideas, short excerpts, prologue concepts, and plot twists! Take them as a challenge or perhaps just an interesting one-shot! Perhaps skim an idea from one of these for your own story... it's up to you!**

 **Each chapter will be a different idea for a crossover, straight story, or maybe even a direct challenge that I've come up with. Most of these will be serious story ideas, but since I can't see myself actually turning them into full fanfiction I'm posting the beginnings here in the hope that other writers like my ideas and (maybe just maybe) take the concept and run with it.**

 **That being said I** _ **may**_ **end up turning some of these into stories. Who can say when inspiration will strike? My muse is a fickle lady. I will try to post a new idea or challenge once every week or two until I run out of material. Then I'll post as new ideas come to me!**

 **Remember!** **not all of these are finished ideas. Many of them are only rough concepts for a potential story, so don't expect me to be able to answer complex questions for their plot (if you wanted to try and adopt one of them for your own story) That being said of course I will answer what questions I can!**

 **However... please don't pressure me into turning these story ideas into actual fanfics. I'm posting these here specifically because I don't see myself doing that. I already have multiple fanfiction which I am struggling to update frequently enough. Stories like** _ **'Hybrid's Game', 'Alternate Plans', 'Incarnation',**_ **and** _ **'Sealing Twilight'**_ **occupy much of my available writing time. taking the time to flesh out these story ideas will only slow updates for my already posted works!**

 **Now... a few notes for reviewers.**

 **1.) First and foremost... on questions... if you have a serious question about one of my posts please PM me unless the answer to the question is something simple I can respond to in a reader review.**

 **2.) Next. Constructive criticism is fine. But please don't go overboard. Remember these are story concepts and ideas for story beginnings. They are not flushed out and as such are bound to have problems.**

 **3.) If haters gonna hate... they better hate on one of my real stories where I can and** _ **will**_ **throw it back in your face. Hating on a fanfic is bad enough. Hating on a rough draft is just pathetic.**

 **On Challenges** **: Some of these ideas will be challenges! On these I'm hoping someone (or several someones) will like my idea enough to turn it into a full story! I don't care how you do it! Take the idea and turn it into a treasure! But... please tell me if you're going to accept my challenge so I can read the result myself!**

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Just one more thing though**

 **Disclaimer time!**

 **(I don't own Naruto, nor do I own any of the other crossover elements involved here. Only the plot twists and OCs may I call my own)**

 _ **P.S. - I'll be posting three ideas right away as a special treat!**_


	2. Iron Kyuubi

**And this here is the first of the story ideas I'm posting. You'll notice rather quickly that it's a Naruto/Avengers crossover idea. This is something like a challenge, since I honestly don't know all that much about the Marvel avengers world apart from the movies. I don't see myself finishing this into an actual full length story!**

 **So feel free to read and see if you want to try and turn this into something bigger!**

 **ooo**

 **ooo**

Tony Stark was a man of many talents. Some would have referred to them as psychological disorders… but that really wasn't the point. He was rich, owning by far the largest technology company in the world. He was smart, actually that didn't quite cut it. He was a genius with almost no one coming close to him. He was a playboy…. er… ex playboy. Pepper had put a stop to that particular hobby.

Oh and he was a super hero. Couldn't forget that now could we?

All in all he was indeed a man of many talents. But… among many others… there was one thing he most certainly didn't have.

Patience.

Tony Stark was not and would never be what he (or anyone else) considered to be patient. He liked to do things fast and efficient. Efficiency above speed, but if there was a shortcut he would take it. So one might not have been too surprised when he found himself somewhat less than forgiving when a strangely dressed blond boy fell out of thin air and landed on top of him.

Yes… that's right. A blond CHILD, or well, maybe that was a stretch. He looked to be sixteen or seventeen. But still a human child fell out of LITERALLY nothing and knocked him down a flight of stairs… through the glass wall of his workshop, and into his standing suit of armor.

Did he mention that the suit fell on them, his illustrious self being on the bottom of this impromptu dog pile!?

No he didn't, but he was. Or at least he had been under the boy _and_ the armor.

Now he was leaning against his drink bar, tumbler in hand, as he watched the same blond boy try to communicate with him. It wasn't working. Tony Stark's scowl deepened as he massaged his jaw which was sporting a long gash and glared at the blond, who was gesticulating wildly.

 _Unfortunately_ he couldn't understand a word of what he said. It sounded oddly like Japanese, but all the words were different. It seemed to work along similar lines and certainly the pace was the same… but he just couldn't comprehend them. And the boy wasn't any happier with it. Tony sighed and huffed.

"It doesn't matter what you say if I can't understand you."

The boy sudden froze. He started to speak rapidly in his own language. Tony just raised a hand in the universal 'stop' gesture. The boy halted with the breakneck speaking and let his arms drop. He patted down his orange and black jacket… and sat down in a nearby chair looking annoyed.

Tony sighed and turned the stop sign into a finger, pointing to the center of his chest… just to the right of where his miniature ark reactor glowed dully under his shirt. He said slowly, "Tony Stark…" Then he gestured in a 'well then?' way to the blond.

He pointed to Tony and repeated. "To..ny… Stark…" Then he pointed to himself hesitantly. "Naruto, Uzumaki…"

A small smile stole its way onto Tony's face. Now they were getting somewhere. He gave the stop signal again and spoke to the room at large. "Jarvis, I want you to run a language diagnostic on everything he says. I'm going to start pointing to objects. You record what word he attaches to them."

From around the room an oddly British kind of voice answered. _"Of course Sir. I will begin immediately. Would you like me to cross reference this with all known languages as well?"_

"That would help… I think." Tony sighed and moved across the room and placed his hand on the chair. "Chair"

The blond opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted.

" _Sir… I have finished cross referencing his speech with all known languages in my data base. Nothing matches, however when I tied into the internet I hit upon several matches."_

Tony, keeping his eyes on the confused blond asked, "And?"

" _I have positively identified his language. It is an ancient variant on the Japanese language dating back to only slightly after recorded history in Asia. The records for the language are mostly incomplete, however I did find three ties that seem to identify a correlation between this young man and those references."_

"What are they?" Tony stood straight and moved to one wall. "Bring up a diagram for me."

" _Of course Sir."_

In front of Stark, a three dimensional holographic image appeared. Although as of now it was only a list displaying characters in an archaic language. "What are the cross ties? I don't get much from him at first glance. He's dressed like a punk, although for some indiscernible reason he's speaking ancient Japanese."

" _Well sir, I ran a diagnostic on him shortly after he appeared, attempting to discern how he appeared within the house. Even now he is radiating a powerful energy field that easily eclipses the most powerful energy source on the planet… barring the Tesseract."_

Stark blinked and swiveled to look at the blond boy, who was staring right back at him. "Uh… care you repeat that last bit Jarvis?"

" _Even now he is radiating a powerful energy field that easily eclipses the most powerful energy source on the planet… barring the Tesseract."_

"Right…" Tony nodded as though this were just an everyday thing with him. "And how does that tie in with the historical records on this old variant on Japanese?"

" _Well sir, there is an excerpt from a translated text that speaks of nine individuals who had demons sealed inside them at birth. These children then had access to nearly infinite amounts of power. They were compared to natural disasters made human."_

A sinking feeling in his chest informed Stark that more alcohol was called for. He walked back to the bar and poured himself another shot. "Alright then… is there enough on the language to carry on a conversation?"

" _According to what I've found sir… barely."_

"Then run a second continual diagnostic on everything he says from this point on. Improve on the old record of the language, making a separate file under… Naruto Uzumaki. While that's going on translate for us."

" _Right away sir. Would you like me to ask him about his energy readings?"_

"No. Save that for later. I don't need him becoming suspicious of me and pulling a Hulk on me. For all we know he's Bruce Banner's bigger meaner cousin. And the hulk buster is still being repaired."

" _Understood sir…"_

Stark nodded to the boy and raised his glass, pointing in the general direction of the speakers in the ceiling. He didn't need the kid freaking out about the disembodied voices either. "Jarvis, tell him what you are going to be doing in his language and then we'll start."

" _Right away sir."_ Jarvis's voice recalibrated into something that sounded rather similar to Japanese, but was slower paced and had less consonant sounds. The boy perked up and turned his head up to the ceiling listening. After a few moments Stark figured that Jarvis had gotten the message across because the boy answered enthusiastically. He smiled, gesturing to himself and forming a circle with one hand… It seemed as if he was trying to describe falling through the air onto Stark.

A moment later Jarvis switched back to English. _"Well sir, you may have some difficulty believing this, but this young man, Naruto Uzumaki, tells me he is from a place known as the Elemental Nations. His description of the continent doesn't match anything I know of. However from what he tells me, he is somewhat of an important figure."_

"Details Jarvis…"

" _He calls himself a Jinchuriki, which roughly translates into, "Strength gained from sacrifice". He is also curious as to how we could possibly not know this. He says that he just helped win a war that spanned the entire continent."_ Jarvis paused for a moment as the boy started speaking again. _"Apparently he is the strongest of the nine Jinchuriki and played an important role in the war, alongside someone known as Sasuke Uchiha. This secondary individual I believe is a close friend of his."_

"Okay…" Tony scratched his chin in thought. "Ask him how he came to be here."

Tony observed as Jarvis started again, obviously putting the question to the puzzled blond. It took a while and there was a long back and forth that lasted almost five minutes, but eventually "Naruto" quieted down with a sullen expression and crossed his arms with an indignant expression.

"Um… Jarvis...?"

" _Well sir, it appears as though he knows a great deal about how he came to be here. He says that He was battling with a celestial being known as Kaguya Otsutsuki with the one named Sasuke Uchiha. The battle apparently dragged on for the better part of a day with the entire landscape being altered. Then at one point this Kaguya individual opened a rift in the fabric of the dimension and pulled both of them into a pocket dimension."_

"That…"

" _Furthermore he says that they managed to defeat her, but in the process his friend Sasuke was mortally injured, resulting in the Uchiha giving him what remained of his power in order to finish Kaguya off. But in one last act of defiance this Kaguya, in the moment of her own death, sent him into the void."_

"The Void? That sounds decidedly ominous."

" _Indeed sir. However that is not the end of it. He goes on to say that he survives this and finds himself on another world in which he was trapped for quite some time. Eventually he managed to open a portal out, but instead of appearing at his home… he appeared here. He professes some amazement and not a little distress that he was so far off target."_

Jarvis went silent for a moment. _"He seems to be under the impression that he is now on his home world, merely in a different location. Should I tell him he is mistaken?"_

"You did say that his language matches up with an ancient for of Japanese. Is it in any way possible that he is from this world?" Tony leaned back. "I mean it's not every day we meet someone capable of dimensional travel… and this kid isn't one of the Asgardians… Perhaps he's using something with a large time gap involved. Thor did mention once that traveling between worlds sometimes required centuries… even if it only felt like seconds."

" _I would assume it is possible. But I do not know whether it is likely or not. Currently I would assume that millennia would need to have passed for that to be true."_

"Ask him what method he used to get here. Maybe it will tell us something about that."

" _Of course sir."_

Jarvis continued to do just that. What happened afterwards was the most intense debate he'd ever heard in a language he didn't know. Naruto was practically shouting as he became ever more agitated while Jarvis himself seemed to be attempting to reason with him… if the AI's tone was anything to go by. Tony scratched his chin and attempted to puzzle out some of the words. But after a minute or so he gave up. Obviously he'd need quite a bit of time to learn this new dialect. It was honestly a pity that this kid couldn't just speak English. Hadn't Thor been able to speak perfect English from the get go?

That in turn caused Tony to scowl. Was English the default language in Asguard? No… that couldn't be it. That was ridiculous… but at the same time Thor had never spoken in another language in his presence, even to other Asguardians like Loki… so maybe English was the Language they used in Asguard… And if that was the case…

" _Sir… It appears that he is using a method of dimensional travel that is derived from Fuinjutsu, which he defines as the art of sealing. It sounds quite similar to the pseudo magical arts that the Asgardians use. Save that instead of controlling some manner of divine power as its base he is using his own vital energy to power it. The best comparison I have for it would be… the traditional Japanese use of sealing tags and mantras in their rituals."_

Tony digested this information for a moment. Then he drained his glass and slammed it down on the table. "So… is he some kind of dimension hopping Shinto priest?"

" _No. He has quite clearly identified himself as a ninja."_

"A… ninja? Really?" Tony glanced towards the blond for a long moment then sighed. "Jarivs… translate for me."

" _Of course sir."_

Tony stepped towards Naruto and started to speak. "So… What's your game plan kid?"

" _Sir? Should I paraphrase that?"_

"No."

" _Very well."_

Jarvis lapsed into the boy's language for a moment, earning a frown from Naruto, who then proceeded to stare at Tony with something akin to annoyance. There was a moment of silence as the boy seemed to consider his words and then he spoke again, just one sentence as far as Tony could tell. And again Jarvis translated.

" _He has asked me to tell you to stop treating him like a child."_

Tony blinked owlishly. "Okay. Then allow me to rephrase it. What are you planning to do now that you're here?"

The boy tilted his head to the side listening to Jarvis then replied in the same tone.

" _He says that he will return home and that there is nothing more to say."_ Jarvis paused. _"Should I tell him now that he isn't on his home world?"_

"Yes. Go ahead."

 **ooo**

 **ooo**

 **Sorry for the abrupt ending to this part, but I just couldn't come up with a good clean ending for the scene. And since I wasn't planning on posting this as a serious fic... I wasn't about to put a ton of effort into it.**

 **That being said... if I had finished this story it would have gone a little like this.**

 **Action/Adventure/Romance - Pairing Naruto x Black Widow - about 80-90K... probably 10 chapters plus an epilogue.**

 **Other than that there's not much to say. I really didn't have much planned for this story when I came up with the idea. No grand plan. So take it or leave it! Review if you have any ideas of your own, thoughts you might want to add, or if you're going to try your hand at adopting it!**


	3. Brothers of the Soul

**And here is the second story up for grabs. It's a Naruto/Bleach fanfic idea (No not the one I put up the poll for a while back). Please remember what I said in the opening chapter about using this story! It's definitely a challenge for writers out there!**

 **For more details see below.**

 **ooo**

 **ooo**

-beep-beep-beep-

Ichigo Kurosaki blinked awake, the sound of an alarm clock set to its lowest setting dragging him from his sleep fogged stupor. He'd been trying to sleep for hours with no success, a problem he'd been having with increased frequency of late. Mostly on account of having weird visions that had no place in the dreams of a teenager. Stupid dreams... keeping him from getting any rest again!

 _"Damn it."_

He cursed within the confines of his mind. Was really it morning already? He hadn't slept at all. And what was worse... he had an exam to prep for next week. He couldn't study properly when he was trying not to fall asleep!

"Finally time to go..."

 _"Huh? What was that?"_

At last Ichigo turned his head and noticed, with more than a little confusion, that it was still night time. The sky outside his window was black... the only illumination coming from a bright crescent moon. He frowned and turned his head back the other way to the origin of the whispered words.

 _"What is he up to?"_

Dark eyes narrowing and brows furrowing in consternation... Ichigo watched as a young man slowly slid out of bed and pulled on a rough leather jacket from its place on the headrest. The light from the moon barely touched him as he was further into the room... but Ichigo already knew who it was. The question in his mind however...

 _"Where is he going?"_

The floorboards never made the slightest sound as the tall shadowed figure stalked across the bedroom to the door. A hand, barely visible in the darkness, closed around the door knob and turned it. The door clicked open and the figure stepped through. A moment later it closed again without a sound.

Ichigo heard a muted squeak then... probably from the loose step on the stairs going down to the first floor. He waited another minute before sitting up and slipping over to stare out the window to the street below.

Sure enough the beam of a flashlight was visible outside and getting father away with each passing moment.

 _"Don't tell me he's sneaking off to see some girl again... No that doesn't make any sense. I saw him with that girl from class 3B just two days ago. He might be a perv like the old man but he's as loyal as I am. So... if he isn't cheating on his girlfriend then where is he going?"_

The light started to fade into the distance, almost out of sight but heading in a straight line down the street.

 _" I would have known if there was a party going on since he would have invited me along. He's obviously not sneaking out to see his friends. We've been in the same group since middle school started. I mean he could be doing something illegal... but why would he keep it from me?"_

Ichigo frowned. He always knew there was something _odd_ about his older brother. Something not quite right. Perhaps it had something to do with that fact that they had almost nothing in common... either in interest or appearance. That could be it... but there was something that went beyond that.

About the only things Ichigo had in common with his brother were their height, skin tone, and love of martial arts... although neither of them were as fanatical about fighting as their childhood friend Tatsuki. Indeed he'd stopped taking Karate a long time ago. he still got plenty of practice from his nut of a father, but still...

He had the oddest fiery red hair of any teen in Karakura... so light that it couldn't be mistaken for anything less than bright orange. His brother on the other hand was blond. Very blond. His eyes were a dark brown. His brother's were blue. He had rather sharp feature... made even more severe by his tendency to scowl in public. Naruto on the other hand... A more rounded face, although one devoid of any fat and a smile that could outshine the sun on a summer morning.

Ichigo always wondered why they looked so dissimilar. Their different interests he could well understand. They weren't twins or anything like that, but his older brother looked nothing like him.

Logically he knew the answer... but it never made much sense to him.

Naruto was only his half brother.

That seemed to be an indisputable fact from about the age of six. Blond hair didn't run in the family. It was as simple as that. And neither of his parents had blue eyes. Yet the problem with this explanation was simple. His father refused to mention any other woman.

 _"Arg... I'm not following him tonight. I'll just ask where he went tomorrow."_

 **ooo**

 **ooo**

 **Whaaat?! is Naruto Ichigo's real brother? Is he human? Is he something else? What could he be going out to do?! It's up to whoever wants to adopt this idea for their own! That being said I did have a few ideas for this particular story as it's one I 'may' continue at some point in the indeterminate future (No Promises!)**

 **Additional concepts for this story**

 **Naruto is Ichigo's half brother.**

 **Ichigo's father had a relationship with an Arrancar shortly before meeting Ichigo's mother. A child was conceived and Issin took the child in. Naruto then is half Arrancar half Shinigami. The Arrancar mother is optional but I personally thought it would be cool to have Harribel be his mother. Of course that would mean Naruto's body is just an advanced Gigai made by Kisuke. In his true form he's just a spirit.**

 **Pairing: I thought long and hard about the pairing for this when the idea first came to me. And I had settled on Ichigo/Rukia/Soifon and Naruto/Nel/Isane/Kukaku... That being said the pairings are up in the air! The one adopting this story is more than welcome to change them.**

 **As for anything else... well that's up to you. But questions are always welcome and I'm open to helping someone develop this story into something awesome!**

 **Kyoto out!**


	4. The Three Prohabitions

**Raise your hands for the third crossover idea I'm presenting today! This one's a real treat! A Naruto/LOL crossover! And of course it has Ahri as the main paring! Yay!**

 **Anyway... this is definitely open to a lot of ideas. I hope you like the intro. I rewrote this so many times back when I was intending to make this a full story. But that's beside the point... Read on and see if you're interested in taking it for a spin! I'd love to see someone else try turning this into a full length story. Since I have no clue where I'd have gone with this story past like chapter 3 I put it up here! Maybe someone else will have the inspiration to take it further.**

 **ooo**

 **ooo**

Shock… unadulterated shock. She couldn't understand. This… This was impossible. Her whole life thus far... This, everything said this was impossible. In her entire life this had never happened before. She'd been in this same situation a hundred times in the last ten years… No! More like a thousand times! To be sitting here with this precious… miracle… clutched in her hands.. It was unreal.

Almost a dream…

Sitting at a wide round table sat a woman. To all outward appearances you would have been unable to deduce this woman was over fifty years old. Her long blond hair was in two tails down her back, her gold eyes were keen, and her perfect unblemished skin gave no hint to her true nature. Only a few things gave the idea she could be a Kunoichi. The subtle way her eyes darted around the table… from the people, to the cards in her hand. Almost as if she were guarding a secret or holding on to some lifeline.

She was Tsunade Senju, one of the three legendary Sanin… and she was scarce moments away from being filthy stinking rich. No… She'd never have to worry about hotels again. This was enough money to settle down with her assistant Shizune and live her whole FUCKING LIFE in luxury. The money pot in front of her was stacked almost a foot into the air, high value chips almost all of it. With this much money she could pay back every tab at every bar in the Elemental Nations. She could take care of all her debts plus interest! And she'd still be set for life.

Yes this was her big break. All the losses and failure had led up to this moment. The moment she would be… forever rich.

After sitting here for six hours… it was all worth it. Men and women had come and gone, fearful of the chance they might lose big. The jackpot kept getting bigger… and bigger. Now… the seven people gathered around the table were eyeing each other like starving wolves, ready to lash out. Well… all except for two. Both of them happened to be blond. Tsunade was, as already mentioned, too engrossed in her thoughts to bother antagonizing the other players… And sitting across from her was a young blond man of twenty or so who didn't seem the least bit worried.

Not that she noticed him at all. He, along with the others around the table minds as well have been invisible, nonexistent, _dead_.

Around her the establishment hummed. This was a casino, one of the biggest in the Land of Fire. A den of greed and avarice, filled to the brim with men and women eager to make a fortune. Every game imaginable was up to play. Money changed hands with the speed and rapidity of machine gun fire. And through it all sweet smoke drifted, coming from sticks of incense and cigars. The grey slow moving clouds lent well to the atmosphere of hedonism and debauchery. Girls in revealing outfits strolled past tables, offering drinks and _other_ things. The entire casino was alive, setting the stage for both tragedy and victory.

And there, strolling through it all… was a woman. A beautiful woman. She was tall with long blond hair and perfect fair skin. Her breasts, of which many a lengthy song might be written on, were incased in a tempting maroon piece of fabric. Her waist was also wrapped in silk, allowing all to gaze upon a wealth of skin. The click of heels was barely audible as she paced through the hazy air towards the main table. One green eye peeked at the cards of a certain blond woman sitting there.

Then she was slipping through the crowd of watchers to the side of her master.

There was a sharp intake of breath. The gathered gamblers waited with baited breath for the hand to be revealed. And with a sound like ten ton stone doors being slammed a single hand cracked into the table.

"HA! I got it you sucker! See who lost this time!? Its all of you! I won fair and square and now it's all mine! You hear?! I'm rich! FILTHY stinking RICH!"

The table was silent.

"That's right you suckers! It's me! Tsunade Senju and this is MY lucky break! You hear me fuckers!? All of this is MINE and you can all go cry your eyes out away from me! Cause I don't want to hear your sniveling! HAaha!"

The blond girl who had been behind her circled the table as everyone leaned in to look at her hand. Muted gasps and groans came from nearly everyone. Yes.. this was it. The blond Sanin had Aces. The game was over… and they had lost… big time.

"-Ahem-"

The table was still again as six people looked up. Tsunade was transfixed by what she saw.

Sitting across from her was a young man, gorgeous… with unruly hair, sapphire blue eyes, tanned skin… and white teeth. He was smiling back at her, grinning with one eyebrow raised. And then… as she watched… he dropped his hand.

Everyone gasped.

Royal flush… a perfect hand.

"I believe that _I_ win this one." He smirked and gestured to someone in the crowd. Almost instantly the stunning blond girl was by his side, leaning over his shoulder. He turned his head to whisper in his ear. She blushed and smiled, her expression predatory. A moment later she was pushing forward again her long sculpted arms wrapping around the huge pile of chips.

The groans started again and those who had lost rose from the table, anguished looks upon their faces. That had been the biggest pot of their lives… and they knew it. It was almost unfair… Seeing that young man get the perfect hand meant the entire time had been a waste. They couldn't possibly have won that. There wasn't a hand that beat that out…

Tsunade sat there… feeling broken.

She'd lost… lost so much. The amount of money she'd put into that pot was enormous. She and Shizune would have to get out of town quick! Neither of them had the money to pay off the loan she'd taken out to gamble tonight! If they were caught they'd be ruined!

Rage…

Rage filled her as he eyes snapped back up to meet the shocking blue of her opponent, the man who had done this to her, the reason for her feeling of emptiness.

But he was gone. Tsunade leapt up, her eyes scanning the crowd and there… Yes! That was them! She saw them across the way, already trading in their chips. Did they think they could get away from her?! Tsunade Senju?! She was a member of the Sanin. She along with Jiraiya and Orochimaru had fought Hanzo of the Salamander to a draw!

NO ONE FUCKED WITH HER!

Fists clenching tight enough to shatter rock, teeth grinding hard enough to shred steel… Tsunade Senju started towards the two figures even as they left the counter money in hand. She never sped up though, the more rational side of her brain telling her to move silently through the crowd. Yet her eyes never left them. Both blonds were almost to the door though. And she could see out of the corner of her eye, someone was approaching her.

"Excuse me… but you can't leave yet miss."

All hell broke loose as Tsunade bowled the short money lender over and continued, shoving men and women away from her as she went. Her gaze stayed locked on the blond… that bastard… He must have cheated! No one just got a Royal flush on that kind of pot! The chances of getting a hand like that in any given game were… just ridiculous! Just being dealt a royal flush could be a once in a lifetime thing, but getting it on that pot!?

Impossible?!

Tsunade broke free of the game tables and people just in time for the two blonds she proceeded to exit the building. Her teeth gnashed and she bolted after them, no longer caring for subtlety.

The doors to the gambling den crashed open and Tsunade Senju stood panting on the village street. Her head whipped back and forth, but she saw no one. The street was empty at this time of night.

She paused.

Last she checked it had been about eleven in the morning. How had it gotten to be so late? Was she really at the table _that_ long? No…. It didn't matter. All that she cared about right now was that wretched blond who'd swindled her. HER! Tsunade Senju! Why, when she got her hands on that brat she'd wring his neck!

Turning on her heel Tsunade dashed to her left, looking to find her quarry before he could get away.

It wasn't long before she found them.

Five minutes later she heard voices and stopped behind a building. She was on the outskirts of the village, a good distance from the casino, and in her mind it couldn't be anyone but the blond man and his bitch… probably counting out the money that should have been hers!

Tsunade peeked around the side of the building and down the alley.

And there they were.

But… to her surprise it wasn't the blond man and woman from earlier. Instead it was two teenagers. Both looked to be about sixteen or seventeen. One was a girl… a very beautiful girl. She was of average height with long ebony hair that reached the backs of her thighs. Her pale skin shone in the moonlight and Tsunade noticed her eyes were golden… like ryo coins.

She was not human.

Her eyes were slitted, two fangs poked cutely from her upper lip, and her ears were like that of a fox. Oh… and there was one last interesting _detail._ She had tails. Nine of them, snowy white and fluffy.

Tsunade had to pinch herself hard to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Then the nine tailed girl leaned into the boy… kissing him.

The blond Sanin's gaze shifted ever so slightly to the right. The boy was…

Her mind blanked out. He was tall, taller than the girl indeed for she had to stand on tippy toe to reach his lips. His hair was like spun gold, though it was tarnished silver in the moon light. His skin… tanned, and his eyes were chips of blue ice.

And last of all, on either side of his face Tsunade could see three black lines… like whisker marks.

" _Minato…?"_

It all, quite suddenly, made sense.

Tsunade's mind flung her backwards three years in time to when Jiraiya had visited her, trying to bring her back to the village.

 _Ooo_

 _Ooo_

" _Listen Tsunade-hime! If you refuse to come back and become Hokage, at the very least… come back for Naruto!"_

" _Jiraiya… I said NO!"_

" _You're not understanding… He's your godson damn it!"_

" _And where is he? Where?! I don't see him here! Hiruzen told me my godson died! And now thirteen years later you track me down and tell me that Hiruzen is not only dead but that he lied the whole time!? What games are you playing at?! If the boy was alive… if…"_

" _If what…?"_

" _If my godson were alive I would come back without a second thought. Not to be Hokage, but to be with the family I never knew. But… he's not here. I know you Jiraiya. If he were here, you would have brought him."_

" _That's the thing Tsunade, I did! But he's gone! That's one of the reasons I need you! If I can't bring you back to Konoha then I_ _ **will**_ _be nominated as the next Hokage. And I won't be able to go out and find him!"_

" _You…you LOST HIM!?"_

" _On the way here. I woke up one morning and he was just… gone."_

" _You… IDIOT! You lost your own Godson! FOOL, IMBICEL!"_

" _Please Hime… come back to the village. You become Hokage and I'll bring Naruto back to you. Okay?"_

" _No."_

" _What?!"_

" _You heard what I said. I'm not going to be Hokage, Godson or not. But I'll tell you what. If he ever turns up I'll come back to the village."_

" _Tsunade… I won't be able to look for him if I'm tied up with the village every single day for who knows how long."_

" _Tsk! Then I'll find him. How about that?"_

" _You wouldn't have any idea where to look!"_

" _Like you do either! If you knew where he would be then he would be with you! Now leave me alone! If I find him I'll bring both of us back to the village, but if that doesn't happen… and he never returns then see fit to disappear from my life forever!"_

"… _I see."_

" _Jiraiya… just go."_

" _You know what Tsunade? I think I will. Good luck drinking yourself into an early grave."_

" _Ass."_

"… _bye."_

 _Ooo_

 _Ooo_

Tsunade blinked as she recalled that conversation. It had been one of the most bitter arguments in her life. But now that she remembered what Jiraiya had once told her about Naruto it did indeed make sense.

First and foremost Jiraiya had told her that the boy looked like a carbon copy of his father, all except for having his mother's facial structure. He made specific reference to the whisker marks as well. Second Jiraiya told her how Naruto was a master of stealth and completely unpredictable. And third… although to be quite honest this had been more of an aside from Jiraiya.

He'd noted that Naruto had the most ridiculous, awe inspiring good fortune when it came to gambling. He could win any game of luck with his eyes closed.

But what was he doing here?

And who in Kami's name was that girl?!

"Come on Ahri-chan… stop messing around. We need to go."

Tsunade filed the name away as she watched the odd scene unfolding.

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

"Ahri-chan…"

"Mmm?"

Naruto looked down at his companion of nearly three years. His eyes roamed over her beautiful face, the curve of her lips, the soft gold of her eyes… and her cute nose. She was so enchanting that for a moment he lost what he was going to say. Then he took hold of her chin and lifted her face to his. "We should go. You remember what happened last time we stayed too long. We can't let you get spotted again. If word gets out about someone with your appearance I'm not sure I can stop them next time."

Ahri dipped her head, biting his finger playfully. Her gold eyes rose to meet his as her cheeks darkened. It was obvious what she wanted. The problem was they didn't have time for that… as much as he wanted it too.

"Ahri…"

She let his finger go and leaned into his chest. He shivered as he felt her lips pressing to his skin. "When can we mate Naru-kun…?" Her tails curled around her, shifting from their usual white to a deep orange tinged with red. "I want to…"

He sighed, stroking over her dark furred ears. "Not right now. Once we get back to the hideout we can have some fun okay?"

Ahri growled softly, nuzzling him

"We need to go… the others will get worried if we take too long."

She pouted. "You always say that."

Naruto groaned as he did his best to resist that look she was giving him… the fox girl version of the patented puppy dog look. Kami… what did he do to deserve this? He grimaced and placed a hand on top of her head, rubbing between her ears. "Listen, I promise I'll take as much time as you want to be with you once we get back to the hideout, but we can't linger here."

"I want to mate right _now_ …" she mumbled under her breath as she leaned into him. "I want that big hard rod in me…"

"You know that you suck at talking dirty right?"

The pout returned. "I could just drain you of chakra, tie you down, and have my way with you." she suggested in a mock sultry tone. "That worked last time."

He dead-panned. "So not cool by the way."

"What? You enjoyed it…" Ahri trailed a finger down his chest licking her lips at the thought of Naruto under her… moaning her name. She wanted to do that again... "Suigetsu said it's not rape if you enjoy it."

Naruto's eye twitched. _"That reminds me. I need to have a talk with fish boy later. He's been talking out his ass way too much lately."_ He shook his head. "You know better than to listen to him."

"You still enjoyed it." She pointed out.

"Yes I did… but if it had been anyone else who tried that they would have had a Rasengan shoved in their face." Naruto said bluntly. "Now stop being stubborn. We can mate later got it?"

"Killjoy…"

"Nymphomaniac."

Ahri bit her lip cutely and pushed her face into his chest. "Only for you… Naruto-kun."

He sighed and did his best to hold firm. It wasn't exactly easy. "We… are… going. Come on. After winning that pot we need to get going. Remember what happened last time we delayed? They sent ninja after us to get the money back."

At last Ahri nodded. "Okay… we can go now… but first."

Naruto tried lamely to resist, but knew enough from his time with Ahri that he wasn't getting out of this. His blue eyes settled on her golden orbs even as her hands linked behind him. And then Ahri leaned up on tippy toe to kiss him. He groaned as he felt her draining his chakra away and absently started to draw on the Kyuubi's power to replenish what she took.

He broke the kiss a minute or so later, knowing that if he let it continue he'd lose himself to her charms. And then of course they'd be in a far more compromising position than he was willing to put them in.

"More…"

Naruto growled. "Later."

"Don't you trust me Naruto-kun?"

"No."

Ahri pouted. "Aw, not nice."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You don't love me because I'm nice. You love me because I'm the only one who puts up with your foxy ass. Not to mention I'm the only one who isn't scared shitless when they see you're true form."

She pouted again and tried to kiss him.

"Nope… later." Naruto grabbed her wrist and started walking down the alley. "We're going back to base. Then you can do whatever you want."

"Anything?" Ahri asked, a hint of lust entering her voice.

"Yeah yeah… anything. No let's _go."_

No further argument was needed because Ahri ran forward, staring to drag him instead. "Come on Naruto-kun! I want to do all kinds of things when we get back!"

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

Tsunade was gaping openly as Naruto turned and darted out of the alley on the other side. There was a rather familiar scroll strapped across his back… one that should have been safe back in Konoha.

 **ooo**

 **ooo**

 **So... yeah. There's that little teaser bit at the end there. Originally I wanted the story to be from both Naruto and Tsunade's point of view. Maybe have a more mature POV for some scenes to give perspective. Or something like that. I'm not sure. It's been ages since I even thought about this fic's plot line.**

 **Anyway. The only thing I'm asking for you to keep the same in this one is that Naruto be outcast from the village. The reason is up to you! Oh! And please keep Ahri in there? She's kind of my favorite character from LOL.**

 **Any lengthy questions about the plot can be PMed to me! Cheerio!**


End file.
